Blindly Sky
Blindly Sky is a character song of Ko Yagami (CV: Hikasa Yoko). It was included in the NEW GAME!! Character Song CD Series VOCAL STAGE 1, which also features the character song of Aoba Suzukaze, Rainbow Days!! and Green Leaves. The song was written by KOCHO, arranged and composed by Okui Kosuke. Track listing CD (ZMCZ-11301) # Rainbow Days!! # Blindly Sky # Green Leaves # Rainbow Days!! (instrumental) # Blindly Sky (instrumental) # Green Leaves (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Tsuyoku naritai tte mogaku ansaa yamikumo ja tarinai mada tarinai nayami mo mayoi mo uchikeshitai massugu ni kono te de tsukameru you ni Ano koro wo tooi kako ni shicha itai noni awase kagami mitai sugu ni nozokunda donna senaka ni mieta darou? dou suru beki nandarou? shikou no ruupu uzumaite kishimi dashisou de Dono tobira no saki de hikari wa hohoemu no? sunda buruu ni dake todokitai Fuan bakka shiro to kuro no sekai taguriyoseta kakera asu e hanate risou to genjou ga kodama shiteta ano toki no jibun ja aritsukenai Tachidomareru you na jikan nante nakute machigai datte sa okibasho ga nai itsu no ma ni ka sonna hako no naka de ugomeiteta awai kioku me wo samashite temaneki shiteru Okujou no kuuki ga odayaka ni nagareru yasashii tomoshibi ni naretara ii Kurikaeshite tounda mitsukaru made karamatta kanjou hodoketeiku yakkai na koukai mo yaburisutete mitai mono sore dake taisetsu na koto Daremo ga yowasa wo matotteru sou kimi wa ukeirete kureta ne itsu demo Koe karashite sakende tsutawaru made tsuranatta ai nara koete ikeru fuyuu shita piisu wo nuiawasete me ni utsuru keshiki no iro wo kaeyou Tsuyoku aru you ni negau ansaa yamikumo ja tarinai mada tarinai nayami mo mayoi mo uchikeshitai massugu ni kono te de tsukameru you ni |-| Kanji= 強くなりたいってもがくアンサー 闇雲じゃ足りないまだ足りない 悩みも迷いも打ち消したい まっすぐにこの手で掴めるように あの頃を遠い過去にしちゃいたいのに 合わせ鏡みたいすぐに覗くんだ どんな背中に見えただろう? どうするべきなんだろう? 思考のループ渦巻いて軋みだしそうで どの扉の先で光は微笑むの? 澄んだブルーにだけ届きたい 不安ばっか白と黒の世界 手繰り寄せた欠片　明日へ放て 理想と現状がこだましてた あの時の自分じゃありつけない 立ち止まれるような時間なんてなくて 間違いだってさ　置き場所がない いつの間にかそんな箱の中で蠢いてた 淡い記憶目を覚まして手招きしてる 屋上の空気が穏やかに流れる 優しい灯火になれたら良い 繰り返して問うんだ見つかるまで 絡まった感情ほどけていく 厄介な後悔も破り捨てて 見たいものそれだけ大切なこと 「誰もが弱さを纏ってる」 そう君は受け入れてくれたね　いつでも 声枯らして叫んで伝わるまで 連なった愛なら越えていける 浮遊したピースを縫い合わせて 目に映る景色の色を変えよう 強くあるように願うアンサー 闇雲じゃ足りないまだ足りない 悩みも迷いも打ち消したい まっすぐにこの手で掴めるように |-| English= I want to be strong It's not enough, it's not enough I want to overcome my worries and doubts So that you can hold it straight with your hands I want to make that time a distant past Look in the mirror What did you see on your back? What should we do? A loop of thought, swirling and creaking Which door does the light smile at? I want to reach only the clear blue The black and white world I've got something to show you tomorrow The ideal and the status quo echoed It's not the same as it was at the time There's no time to stop It's a mistake, there's no place for it I was wriggling in that box before I knew it Pale memories beckoning awake The air on the roof flows gently It would be a nice light I repeat, until we find out It's a tangled emotion I've got some nasty regrets That's what I want to see "Everyone's got a weakness." Yes, you accepted me, anytime. Until the voice dies down and the screaming is transmitted I can cross the line if it's love And sew together the floating pieces Change the color of the scenery you see I hope you're strong, answer It's not enough, it's not enough I want to overcome my worries and doubts So that you can hold it straight with your hands Category:Character Songs